I. Field
Example aspects described herein relate generally relate to analyzing media activity, and more particularly to taste profiling.
II. Related Art
Listener music data used to be hard to come by. Forty years ago, for example, a music label like Capitol Records would know how many copies the album Abbey Road sold in the U.S., but the label did not know how many times people actually listened to the album. That data scarcity has given way to a data deluge. iPods and desktop music players, for example, keep careful track of how many times each song, album and artist is played—giving music products and service providers a whole new way to look at artist popularity. Music activity tickers, scrobbling (creating lists of what people play), social music recommendations and shares, playlist creation add even more data to distill. The sheer volume of options to sift through quickly creates significant technical challenges for music product or service providers who wish to understand users' music collections, preferences and music activity and then apply that understanding to a listener's experience. These challenges are not just in the music domain. The same challenges are faced by products and service providers in domains of video, games, books and the like.